<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pleasant Dream by CryptidAna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945792">A Pleasant Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna'>CryptidAna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka's having a dream</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pleasant Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hmm? What is this? Where am I? A hospital room? Oh dear, I must have fainted again. I’ll need to apologise to Takane when I see her next. She’ll be so upset with me again. Still, I can’t wait to show her how good I’ve gotten at that shooting game she loves. I hope she’ll be happy. It probably won’t be for a while though. The doctors were saying I’m going to have an operation. Something to do with my heart. I can’t quite remember what. I’m sure it was very technical and I probably wouldn’t understand it anyway. It’s super scary not knowing what’s going to happen, but I’m sure everything will be fine. After all, Takane wouldn’t let it happen if there was a high risk. She’s always looking out for me in her own way. I’m going to have to thank her for that. But for now, I better sleep, this morphine drip is making me drowsy.</p><p>Now what’s this? A dream? Cool. Is that a person? I feel I should know who that is. Oh! I know! That’s my ideal body! It’s Konoha! He’s with Ayano, Shintaro and Takane. It’s all my friends with my ideal me! But wait… shouldn’t I be in Konoha’s body? That’s what this is usually like. Oh, Konoha has his own personality! Good for him. But what does that mean for me? Have my friends forgotten me? No, that’s not it. I’m probably overthinking it. This dream does feel off though. It’s longer than usual. Huh. Those guys seem to be having a good time without me... I wonder if they even care that I’m not there… No, Takane wouldn’t forget me! The Takane I know would be questioning where I am and if I’m doing okay. The Takane I love always comes for me, through thick and thin. I need to tell her how I feel. In a way she’ll understand. That’s what I’ll do when I wake up.</p><p>“Huh? Where am I?” I woke up in room, filled with medical machinery and a strange man standing next to me. Is he a doctor? “</p><p>Ah, you’re awake, let me grab your friends.” </p><p>My… friends? “Wait, where am I? Why am I here?” The doctor was out before I could get an answer. He comes back in with three people. Two girls and a boy. They all seem to be very happy to see me. </p><p>The girl with black pigtails hugged me whilst she scolded me. “Haruka, you need to stop doing this to me! You had me worried you idiot!” </p><p>I blinked a couple of times, before I finally spoke. “I’m sorry, but who are you?” The girls seemed to get annoyed. “Haruka that’s not funny.” </p><p>I got a fire in my stomach and responded very loudly. “Who the hell are you?! I don’t know you! Get away from me!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>